world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121113nullbalish
02:42 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 14:42 -- 02:42 AG: we need to alchemize a body for scarlet 02:43 AG: idk if she's just completely off her rocker ow aht but she seems to think she can channel her hareold or /we into a suitable host body 02:43 AG: I mean I guess we don't NEED to but to be honest she's kinda got the short end of the stick here 02:44 AG: well she's a crazy bitch but w/e 02:44 AG: maybe if we help all of these freaking ghosts move on we can do our thing without being impeded 02:44 CT: CALM down for a moment. 02:44 AG: dude I'm chill 02:45 AG: this new headset I got let's me troll at the SPEED OF SOUND ROFL 02:45 CT: Then don't SPAM me before I have the CHANCE to open my computer. 02:45 CT: It's DOUBTFUL she would except help from YOU at this point. 02:46 CT: I am AWARE what Scarlet wishes to do with Jossik, and it PROBABLY would only end BADLY for her most of ALL. 02:47 AG: nah, we're cool. you know, the usual 'give me jossik and all is forgiven NULLY-CHAN OMG <3' 02:47 CT: Yeah, BELIEVE that... 02:47 AG: I do run into an interesting situation with her though, I've been giving permission to kill her but not help her 02:48 AG: I'd like to give her some semblance of peace or sanity but I don't want to fall out of Jack's good graces while I have them 02:48 CT: Well, it MAY work to calm the WATERS, and this CLASSIFIES as help. 02:48 AG: so I thought I'd pass this project on to you. Or, maybe Sami, but I don't think she'd be down for it 02:49 CT: ... 02:49 AG: I've been GIVEN permission, not giving ugh 02:49 AG: I can't see any reason why we couldn't.. alchemize up a clone body? 02:49 AG: is that a thing that can happen? 02:49 CT: PERHAP, we'll need to TEST it out. 02:50 AG: well, your libby would probably know best 02:50 CT: I'll TAKE this one. I've been MEANING to find a way to THANK Scarlet ANYWAYS. 02:50 AG: to THANK her? 02:50 AG: you may want to ask rilset for help too 02:50 CT: You DO realize Herald is the ONE think in the probable UNIVERSE that Jackie may FEAR right? 02:51 AG: I believe he may have a fairly recent kill in his land, you may be able to use the body for alchemization materials 02:51 CT: He only MANAGED to beat him by CHEATING, and at THAT it's because Herald PROBABLY wished to parish. I DOUBT he'll LIVE a second encounter... 02:52 AG: well, I'm sorry to say it but Jack could use someone to keep him in line, too. I'd like for this whole thing to end with 12 living trolls and four living twinks and like a couple of living humans but 02:52 AG: I doubt that'll be the case 02:52 AG: Jack wants to end the death/rebirth cycle of the universe sgrub causes 02:52 AG: but I fear he may want to end it before the last rebirth can happen 02:52 AG: I'm all for ending it once we get one more shot at not being fucking awful at everythiung 02:53 CT: RIGHT, so long as WE get through the final GATE, I don't really MIND what happens. 02:53 CT: Hmm... 02:53 AG: I do. I do mind. 02:53 AG: I don't want anyone else to have to do this ever again. 02:53 AG: Look at what it did to the twinks, look what it's doing to us. I want to raze this fucking game to the ground. 02:54 AG: Let's make our universe and then break this shitty fucking game. 02:54 CT: Well, then, we END the game, WHATEVER, once EVERYONE is immortal and Jackie isn't KILLING everyone, I'm FINE. 02:55 CT: It's an IDEA, I'll TAKE it. I DO happen to have some BONES for myself, I can WORK on alchemizing those. I MAY also have some human-dust, if I REMEBER correctly. 02:56 CT: We could ALWAYS use blood samples as WELL, although to CREATE a clone we may need to use PLANTS. Will you give me ACCESS to your garden when we arrive on your world? 03:03 AG: sorry, I was busy testing out my new hoe [03:03 AG: and knocking shit over apparently blugh 03:04 AG: I mean, I'll have Sir Jack watching over you to make sure you don't try anything funny /:<> 03:04 AG: I'd prefer no one else touched my garden but taking care of it hasn't exactly been easy lately 03:06 AG: rilset does have those cannibal plants though I mean that might not be the best trait ever to alchemize into the herald 03:08 CT: Sorry, yeah, NOT Rilset's plants. I IMAGINE something LARGER, that will allow us to GROW it, similar to a seed or fruit if EVERYTHING works well. 03:11 AG: ew, a twink tree? 03:11 AG: you might need to get some of herald's stims from scarlett too, then 03:11 AG: I'm not getting anywhere close to her until this shit is done 03:11 AG: she'll try to cut off my bulge I think 03:11 AG: like, just to be helpful OOPS 03:13 CT: Yeah, I've been MEANING to speak to her ANYWAYS. 03:14 CT: I can TRY to get some of Herald's stim, although I DISLIKE the Twink. NO IDEA why Scarlet would invest TIME in that one. 03:14 AG: try to get spy stims for me 03:14 CT: Pretty good looking THOUGH, now that I think about it. 03:14 AG: she won't help me until I bring her hossik /-_-\ 03:14 AG: oh man don't tell me that I don't need to be fawning over any more twinks or partial twinks 03:14 AG: jesus you and I need to get our acts together 03:14 CT: I'll ask Libby, but you DECLAIRING war isn't going to HELP. 03:15 AG: dude just 03:15 AG: whatever 03:15 AG: she ruined everything 03:15 AG: and now my life is upside down 03:15 AG: and you both kind of 03:15 AG: broke me but 03:15 CT: No, she did NOTHING. 03:15 AG: whatever, be happy or 03:15 AG: whatever 03:15 CT: It's MY fault, Nullar, don't blame her for this. 03:16 AG: look I don't want to talk about this 03:16 AG: crying kinda like 03:16 AG: hurts a lot 03:16 CT: FINE. 03:16 AG: shit's still healing you know 03:16 AG: fuck 03:16 CT: But I BELIEVE there are WAYS to get your EYES back, easily. 03:16 AG: yeah, sir jack has mentioned that 03:16 CT: Only a FEW involve DYING as well. 03:16 AG: ehehehe 03:16 AG: I'm cool without them for now. I'm learning to ~*hone my other senses*~ 03:17 CT: You're ABILITY correct? 03:17 AG: ugh scarlett was a total bitch to him blurgh 03:17 AG: er 03:17 CT: Excuse ME? 03:17 AG: yeah, sorry, no, actually, not yet. just my hearing and touch 03:17 CT: Wrong WINDOW? 03:18 AG: sir jack. she... kinda went off on him when she found out he was reading stuff off to me 03:18 AG: said he was like the family dog and not a real person and uh 03:18 AG: other..... stuff.... but whatever I'll deal with that on my own 03:18 AG: maybe I can cook him something idk 03:18 CT: Hmm? 03:18 CT: Scarlet is PROBABLY just MAD she can't DIRECTLY influence you ANYMORE. 03:18 CT: All for the BETTER actually. 03:18 AG: well, let's see about that when I wake up /:> 03:19 AG: me, jossik, and sami are in for a wild ride apparently 03:19 AG: wrt the withdrawal, I mean 03:19 CT: Just TALKING to the Black Queen. 03:19 CT: Oh. 03:19 CT: That IS a problem. 03:19 AG: oh. ugh yeah that too thanks for reminding me 03:19 CT: PERHAPS take a blood sample while in your DREAM STATE 03:19 AG: 'excuse me miss could you please not be scary and like house me and my friends oh wait ugh ARERJLKGHGGLGLYYBARLG' 03:19 CT: and try alchemizing from THAT? 03:19 AG: the last part is the sound of me throwing up btw 03:20 AG: I mean 03:20 AG: I still have one of the stims on my waking body 03:20 AG: I'm using it to try to alchemize better stuff though 03:20 CT: Hmm, then perhaps you might alchemize THAT, dilute it at least, and try to BEAT the addiction? 03:20 AG: I guess I could just make copies for everyone. who knows what she gave jossik though 03:21 CT: Yeah, you MAY want to send over a BLOOD sample of that... 03:21 CT: We can LOOK IT OVER and see what he NEEDS. 03:21 AG: well, let's see if I sleep again, ever. I'd really rather not 03:22 AG: then again 03:22 AG: I guess I can see there? so that's cool I guess 03:22 CT: You'll SLEEP. You NEED to sleep sometime. 03:22 AG: oh so 03:23 AG: sir jack is uh keeping libby's secret 03:23 AG: for reasons 03:23 AG: the like being alive secret I mean 03:23 AG: I don't know how long he can do it for 03:23 CT: BESIDES, the Black Queen is just SELFISH. You need to MANIPULATE her for shelter. MUCH less insain than the White Queen, mind you. 03:23 AG: and if I'm being honest I don't trust myself to keep the secret much longer, I'm not particularly fond of either of you right now 03:23 AG: there's a whitequeen too? 03:23 AG: I guess I'm not surprised 03:24 CT: You won't TELL, but it'll pass fro Jackiesprite to Jackie soon ENOUGH. 03:24 CT: WHEN that happens, I just have to MAKE SURE she stays safe, that's ALL. 03:24 AG: I owe Libby for helping me, and I suppose I still feel some lingering connection to you. That should pass soon. 03:24 AG: I think uh 03:24 AG: I think I could keep *SIR* Jack from telling 03:24 CT: You THINK so? 03:24 AG: that's his name by the way 03:25 CT: SirJackiesprite, WHATEVER. 03:25 AG: ty I guess that's close enough 03:25 AG: he, ah, well, er 03:25 AG: game mechanics make him uh 03:25 AG: like, predisposed to helping me 03:26 AG: I suppose I just have to figure out a way to pitch it where she is useful to me more unimpeded than being hunted 03:26 CT: SURE, but Jackie mechanics make him ATTEMPT to fight our ADVANCE. 03:26 AG: I'm not making any promises though, it's just something I could do 03:26 CT: I'm SUPRISED he still EXISTS from the two pulling forces. 03:26 AG: er 03:26 AG: I mean uh 03:26 AG: yeah even the jack bits were uh pretty uh invested in 03:26 AG: er 03:26 CT: Hmm? 03:27 AG: me not dying immediately? I guess, is one way to put it? 03:27 AG: this is an awkward conversation and I'd like to stop it 03:28 AG: suffice it to say jack was, uh. he cared about impressing me? for one? and was, uh, kind as one can be while taking your eyes 03:28 CT: Fine, fine. TALK to me again soon, if you feel a NEED to. I'll CONTACT you as soon as any USEFUL information APPEARS. 03:28 AG: alright 03:28 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 15:28 --